Fringed Edges
by Secret-Clarity
Summary: I wish he would go drop dead, but fate hates me so now he won't leave me alone. Now I'm stuck between giving in and leaving while I still can. Alternative Universe. Kory/Rich


_**Fringed Edges **_

Written By: Secret-Clarity

Posted On: May 10, 2006

**Standard Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine! 

**Standard Warnings**: Rated T: For language, a touch of violence and maybe some mentions of drug abuse.

**Summary: **I hate Him for who he is. I hate him for what he represents, But most of all I hate him because I can't get him out of my head. When your worst enemy turns into your overnight buddy. What are you suppose to do. How about shut the hell up and go for the ride.

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: **

Hey Dolls!

I know you all are wondering what happened to all the chapters and why the first chapter is different, well this is why. I started FE when I was fourteen years old and looking back at the previous chapters, that's pretty evident. So I made the decision to start a rewrite of the story. Just a few tweaks on grammar, plot details and just adding more of a back story on the whole Kory and Richard feud.

Everything I plan on doing is in order to enhance the story and just to make the storyline a lot more juicer and better. I feel as if I could have done a lot more to the previous chapters and with this rewrite I hope to bring a lot more substance to the story.

Also I just want to thank you all for being wonderful reviewers and readers for the past six years. Yes, I know I'm awful at updating and it doesn't help that I'm in college now, (Go Pirates!), but I do plan on finishing this story and The Past Always Catches up by the end of the year or at the maximum the beginning of next year. Their conclusions are long overdue. And with summer break coming up I should be able to do just that.

You all are just amazing and I hope to make this story just as awesome as you all are.

Thanks for hanging in there with me!

With all the love in the world,

Secret-Clarity

**Kory Anders: **Seventeen, Gotham City

**Richard Grayson**: Seventeen, Gotham City

_**With Additional Appearances By: **_

**Xavier Redd**

**Roy Harper**

**Rachel Roth**

**Victor Stone**

**Garfield Logan**

**Terra Marvoc**

**Sarah Simms**

**Kolleen Knark**

**Wally West**

**Chapter One: Rill Rill** (_Sleigh Bells) _

"_**It was the best of times, it was the worst of times"**_

Mr. Moore swiftly began to inscribe the quote from the novel carefully on the white board. Bold strokes of rich purple dry erase marker took life on the board and as he finished _The Tale of Two Cities_ quote, it seemed to fill the room with it's words. Mr. Moore turned to us and smiled as he placed the cap back onto the marker.

"So", he started, his hands fiddling with the marker. "Who wants to take a stab at deciphering what the significance of that quote means, now that we have finished reading the novel?" Mr. Moore looked on with a sheer glimmer of hope that someone was willing to answer his question. He surveyed the classroom, eyeing the bored expressions amongst his students' faces who were currently either lost at his question, (un)discreetly texting on their cell phones or just not paying attention. He watched as one student in the back of the classroom kept blinking profusely as he tried not to fall asleep. His patience running thinly, Mr. Moore let out a deep sigh before once again speaking to his students.

"C'mon folks, I know its Friday, but I still have you for another eleven minutes. I know one of you can take a shot at the answer. Miss Anders, perhaps?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me as soon as my last name was uttered out of his lips. Removing my attention from a baby blue jay outside the window, I brought my gaze towards Mr. Moore. With a well practiced smile I forced myself to sound remotely interested in his lesson as I spoke.

With careful diction and pronunciation, a trade picked up from many years in SGA, I recited perfectly the answer I knew he wanted to hear. "After reading the novel I felt that Dickinson started the novel off with that passage because it goes along with the idea that everything has a twin, everything is in a pair. There is a contrast between either right or wrong, good or wickedness. There is countless more examples throughout the book though. " Mr. Moore clapped his hands loudly, slightly causing some of us to jump.

"Excellent, Kory, just excellent. Thank you." He gave a quick smile before turning back towards the classroom. "Now does anyone want to take a shot at expressing what comes to their mind when they read this quote and what can it be related to today?" The class already silent, became absolutely deprived of noise. No one wanted to answer. Rubbing a hand over his balding head, Mr. Moore skimmed the class before stopping on one student who was currently resting his head on his desk.

"Mr. Logan!" he called out loudly, causing the blonde haired boy to rise in a startled jump.

"Huh-what?" he asked in confusion. Mr. Moore huffed out a breath of air before folding his arms.

"What does this quote mean to you?"

Mr. Logan sat back in his chair and read over the quote. I watched in utter amusement as he stopped on the word 'incredulity'. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before speaking. "Uh yeah... um I relate it to..I can relate it to anything right?" He asked suddenly. Mr. Moore nodded, his voice strained.

"Yes, Garfield."

Gar smiled, "Sweet. Well," he started. His voice gaining more confidence as he spoke, "I relate it to being in high school. Sometimes its like really sucky, ya know. But on the other hand sometimes its awesome, like when we don't have any homework. But then it can get sucky again when the cafe runs out of Tofu...but then its gets super awesome when there's no class, or-or a substitute! No offense." Mr. Moore ran a chocolate covered hand over his head once more before shaking his head.

"Thank you, Garfield." He was just turning to board when the shrilling of the bell echoed throughout the classroom. Noise immediately filled the classroom as everyone shuffled to grab their items and to be able to leave the room as quickly as possible. "Don't forget your book reports are due on Monday! Have a good weekend." Mr. Moore shouted as students began to disperse from the room.

With a nice steady pace I grabbed my yellow and red polka dotted binder and stuffed it into my black negonda leather Hermes bag. Walking past Mr. Moore I offered a small smile and a wave as I made my way out of the room.

I walked down the hall until I reached my locker. Carefully making sure not to chip one of my perfectly manicured nails, I opened my locker and began to gather up my items for my next class.

Though Garfield's answer was all over the place, he was right. Dickinson's quote could sum up my entire high school career: the worst and best time of my life.

I mean being Korina Anders had its perks, I suppose. Being the daughter of self made millionaires Luna and Madden Anders was definitely one of them. My parents wealth definitely got me into Gotham H. Prescott Academy, otherwise known as one of the most prestigious schools for all of Gotham's rich and bitchy millionaire trust fund babies. Pulling out my made to perfection lunch, I shut my locker and made my way to the quad.

People could say that I had the perfect life. I I mean not to sound conceited but I had everything. Several years of track, cheerleading, and plus just good genes left me with a body to die for, millions of dollars were at my disposal with one swipe of my daddy's black card, and being Student body president guaranteed me with people who would worship the very ground I walked on if I allowed it.

So as I stood here next to my two best friends; Kolleen Nark, daughter of Aleena Nark one of the best songwriters for the stars, and Rachel Roth, heiress to her father Derrick Roth's million dollar Trigon Spas and Hotel chains, I couldn't help to feel this sense of incompletion.

Which didn't make any sense. I had it all. Great friends, a great family, a great school career..I didn't have any worsts. My life was absolutely ...

"Ugh." I grimaced as I spotted him. There he was, the only one person in the world I couldn't stand. Richard "Dick" John Grayson. Just saying his name made me want to vomit.

He was gorgeous standing at six foot one and having the physique envied by every guy at the school, except for well maybe Victor Stone. He had pretty decent grades from his endless supply of tutors and he was elected senior class Representative. He was beyond wealthy and he flaunted his status as 'The Prince of Gotham' proudly. He was Gotham's Academy's shining star, leading man, and all around beef cake. He was perfect, perfect, perfect.

Sheer perfection and that's why I hated him. He was Bruce Wayne's first ward and originally the only one until Bruce, with Selina's suggestion, adopted another boy by the name of Jason Todd. He was perfect just because of sheer namesake and unlike myself he didn't have to work hard for anything. Even though I was a trust fund baby, I still worked hard for my accolades and praise. I became Student Body President through hard work and determination, not by some handout. I became co-captain of the cheerleading squad through countless hours of dancing and sweating my ass off in the gym, not because of a popularity vote. I tried to actually go through life exerting a decent amount of effort, while he simply passed through it.

But besides his physical appearance and accolades, Dick Grayson's most annoying aspect was his attitude. Richard was such an egoistical jackass it wasn't even funny. He thought he could bed every girl on campus, myself included. Through sleazy and cheesy pickup lines he managed to enchant girls and by sheer intellect and repulsion, I fortunately wasn't one of them. Most girls fall hook, line and sinker for his lame passes, but I was too smart for that. I was nobody's prize and definitely no one's whore.

Which was a major shock since I am, unfortunately, the little sister to one of the biggest whores to Gotham's elite. My sister, Karmen Anders, was stunning to look at with bra strap length pitch black locks, cobalt blue eyes and long tan legs, which most of time were wrapped around the waist of some socialite's husband. She definitely put Paris, Nicky, Kimberley and any other trust fund baby to shame.

A sudden feeling of dread coursed throughout my five foot ten tan frame as I felt strong hands encase themselves around my torso. Hot breath on my ear caused me to unintentionally shudder but as soon as I heard the chuckle emitted from my captive's mouth, I instantly inwardly slapped myself.

"Well, well, weelllll." he drawled out,"If it isn't Kor the whore." I didn't even have to turn around to see the smirk forming on his face. With a huff, I harshly pulled myself away from him and turned around. A frown etched on my face, I smoothed out my yellow and black Titans cheerleading uniform before crossing my arms.

"Oh my goodness, well if it isn't Dick the dickless wonder." Venom was laced throughout my words as I spoke them, but even as anger coursed through my veins, my voice still managed to sound bubbly.

Richard chuckled, his cerulean colored eyes filled with amusement. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now Kory is that anyway to be talking, I mean with your history, or lack thereof, aren't those words a little too," he stopped and rubbed his chin in mock fashion, "_sexual_ for you."

I felt my cheeks burn as the scowl formed on my face. I mean I had no right to be embarrassed, so what I was saving myself. I mean its my body, my choice. But that wasn't any of Richard's business nor any other person in the world. Hell even my parents, on judgment from my sister's pass indiscretions, thought I had already did the deed.

"Proves what you know, but besides getting on my nerves, what do you want Grayson?" I asked as I dug into my purse and fished out my light blue compact. Flicking it open I noticed traces of red hovering on my cheeks. Dammit.

He looked me up and down, his eyes briefly resting on the bare skin of my legs before letting his eyes rest on my face. "I Just wanted to invite you to a simple little get together at my house tonight after the football game, nothing big of course. You know my style."

I had to control myself from bursting out into laughter. Richard never did anything small and definitely not simple.

I ran a hand through my slightly curled hair before shutting the compact and looking up at Richard. "Nope, can't go. Totally busy this evening. Maybe next time." _Total and complete bullshit_, I was so free but Richard didn't know that. I turned towards Kolleen and Rachel who were silently watching Grayson and I's encounter. "Ladies are you ready?"

They nodded and with that I turned and walked into the pentagon shaped building with them at my heels.

"Why did you do that?" Kolleen asked when we finally sat down at our usual lunch table. Kolleen was also a varsity member or the Mighty Fighting Titans and one of my dearest friends. Her strawberry blonde locks were placed in a half up-half down hair style that was being held up by yellow and black ribbons. Her normally creme colored skin was currently sporting a tiny washable tattoo of the word 'Titans' underneath her right eye.

"Cause I didn't want to go." I snorted while opening my lunch bag and pulling out its continents. A tomato, lettuce, Swiss cheese turkey sandwich with light mayo on toasted sourdough bread, a small bag of Granny Smith apple slices, a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie and a chilled to perfection bottle of black raspberry lemonade. I laid a napkin over my cheerleading skirt before grabbing one half of my sandwich and biting it.

"That didn't mean we didn't want to go." Rachel piped in as she popped the cap to her green herbal tea. Rachel had been my first friend that I made when my parents moved us to Gotham, and even after six years her personality still remained the same. The only difference from her former sixth grade self was that her small petite frame had grown a few inches and her then jet black hair was now blended with dark violet highlights.

I wiped at my mouth with my napkin before glancing at them. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, its just that I thought you two disliked Richard just as much as I do. Right?" I sipped on my juice as Kole and Rachel looked at each other before both silently turning to look at me. "Right?" I asked again. I placed my drink down on the table, the sweetness of the juice now tasting bitter at the realization of my friend's _betrayal. _

"You guys like Richard? Seriously, I mean after all he's done to me." I exasperated. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Kory, you are being overly dramatic. Besides being able to be somewhat annoying, what has he done to you?" I gasped. She couldn't, she couldn't be actually defending him.

"What has he done? Oh I don't know beside make my life a living hell. He makes rude and disgusting comments, he disrespects everything with a vagina, and he's ignorant, and pigheaded and.." Kole cut me off.

"What has he done to you?" she spoke from behind her left arm as she fidgeted with her hair.

I huffed out air. "Do I have to remind you all of the horrendous event that was Bubbalicious gate of GA Middle?" Rachel let out a small groan and Kole looked absolutely perplexed.

"What?" she asked. I turned and looked at her.

"You didn't go to the same middle school as Rachel and I did, so you don't even know the pure evil that is Dick Grayson. He-he.."

"He put his gum in her hair." Rachel cut in.

Kolleen gasped. "Nooo." she said behind her hands that were drawn to her mouth in horror.

"Yes, his nasty prechewed cherry Bubbalicious gum in the middle of my hair. I had to get the whole thing cut off. I looked like Emma Watson post Harry Potter, but I didn't have any boobs yet to pull it off because I hadn't hit puberty. I-I looked like my brother Ryan, except he had longer hair than me." I ran a hand through my auburn locks. It took me all of middle school to get my hair back to this length.

Rachel sighed, Her violet and black hair shining brightly amongst Gotham's sun. "And since that day Kory has had this awful vendetta against him." I glared at her.

"Excuse me, I thought you were my best friend?" Rachel smirked.

She crumpled up the package to her fruit snacks and stuck it on her lunch tray. "I am, Red. But you need to let it gooooo. People change, they grow up." Kole nodded in agreement as she downed the last of her pita bread and hummus.

"Mmmhmm. I mean what he did to you was _cruel_ but it _was_ seven years ago. He's not so bad today." She too set her trash on her tray. "Plus he's not that bad to look at either.", she added in. I rolled my eyes. Since when did they drink the Dick Grayson kool-aid?

"Sorry, but I don't see that happening. How can I become friends with someone I want to rip from limb to limb." I looked down at the napkin that I unintentionally began ripping as I spoke. I imagined the white napkin pieces that resembled confetti pieces to actually be part of Richard's limbs and smiled.

"I guess were not going then." Kole quietly queried, Her voice hinting, no begging, for me to say that they were allowed to go.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey it's your life. I mean its not like I'm your mother or something. Have fun, go, and be merry."

"What about you?" asked Rachel. She had pushed her lunch tray aside, the space now being occupied by her latest book.

"I don't know. I'll probably just relax or start on Mr. Moore's book report." Kole looked up at me, a spork holding two tiny pineapple chunks in her hand.

"Are you sure Kory? I mean you still can come to the party, Dick did invite you."

I nodded as I placed my empty Tupperware back in my lunch bag. "Yeah and I said no. Trust me, I really don't want to go." They silently eyed each other before Kole turned back to eating her fruit and Rachel returned to reading her book.

**TTTT**

With a tired sigh, I laid both of my black and yellow pom poms on my dresser. My parents had surprised me by actually coming to the game and had taken me out to dinner afterwards. With a sigh I plopped face first down onto my violet and creme colored comforter. Usually I, with the rest of the squad, would be celebrating the first big win of the season at some after party. Unfortunately the game's only after party was at Richard's mansion and I refused to step foot into his territory.

Two hours later of browsing the internet, I was absolutely and completely bored out of my mind. I couldn't remember the last time I spent a Friday night not surrounded by friends, even it was just Kolleen and Rachel. It was the first big win of the season and I was in my pj's at home. With a sigh I looked at the clock on my computer. It was 10:45 and by now Richard's party was at full blast. Placing my laptop off my lap and onto my bedside table I got out of my bed and walked to my balcony. The cool air nipped at my skin and I rubbed my arms with my hands.

The Wayne Mansion was situated in the neighborhood adjacent to ours and through the stillness of the night I could hear the faint bravado of loud music. It would only take me twenty minutes to get there by car if I had our family's driver take me, there being no way In Hades that I would take my own car. I mean I wasn't even supposed to be going... but I mean if I wear to go it would only to be to keep up appearances. Being President of the student body and co-captain of the Mighty Titans it was only right that I should at least stop by to make an appearance, to showcase school spirit and pride.

Yeah, that's right.

With one last look from my balcony, I closed it and walked into my closet and began contemplating on what I was going to wear.

**TTTT**

Slowly I trudged up the long walk of Richard's driveway. Maneuvering through the web of Bmw's, Ferrari's, and coop de villes, I took a deep breath before knocking on the marble French doors. As I waited for the French doors to open, all I could think of was how that this whole trip was strictly for appearance purposes. To showcase my Titan pride for a few minutes and to hopefully convince Rachel and Kole to leave with me. I wasn't here to party, I wasn't here to get drunk or to stroke Grayson's ego. It was strictly for business, not pleasure. Business not pleasure.

It's funny how that line can become so easily blurred and distorted; and as I was pushed up against the darkened walls of his rooms, my legs wrapping around his waist while his tongue explored my mouth, all I could think about was pleasure not business.

**A/N: This is chapter one's rewrite! Yayy! No onto writing chapter two, finishing chapter thirteen of Past Always Catches up and starting to formulate chapter three of Manhattan. I hope you all enjoyed this rewrite, thank you all again for bearing with me and hopefully reviewing. As always thanks for your support. Until chapter two don't forget to read The Past Always Catches Up or Manhattan! **


End file.
